


First to... Loses

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Exhibitionism, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Vehicular Sex, both boys being shits to each other, in a nice way, noise - Freeform, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: They had rules...1. No visible marks...2. Their relationship was a secret... so no telling anyone about it......but what happens if those rules start to change?





	First to... Loses

**Author's Note:**

> 12th fill for the voltronBINGO NSFW card... NOISE...
> 
> Went with a competition of sorts for this, as requested by [Softy ](http://wintergaurdianoffun.tumblr.com/)... I hope that you enjoy this one!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who gave this the once over... <3

#  First to … Loses  


 

Keith had always figured that Lance hated him. From his one-sided rivalry, to his making everything into a competition, the last thing Keith ever would have thought was that the loud pilot of Blue would like him even a little. When Keith found himself making out in the dark corridors of the castleship with none other than Lance, no one was more surprised than Keith, who didn’t even realize Lance could like him in that way. Still though, it was something which Lance wanted to keep secret as he continued to flirt with the princess and any female type alien who they happened across. 

They didn’t talk about their relationship, if that is what it could be called. Despite not talking about it, they did have rules. First was no marks where it would be visible. Second, no telling anyone about what they did. The first one was fun to flirt with, as Keith knew that Lance wore looser necked shirts. Sometimes Keith would suck a mark that would flirt with potentially being seen, which usually led to Lance bitching him out the moment they were alone. The second one, though, made Keith more irritated. He understood that it wasn’t easy for everyone when it came to their sexuality, but he had hoped that by now he wouldn’t have to hide who he was with. 

Their newest game was to try to make the other make a noise. Keith wasn’t sure why this started, as the moment they did, it would mean they would be outed. Not that it mattered to Keith who knew about his relationship, but it seemed to bother Lance as he would deny anything that implied the pair of them together. As it was currently, Keith was in his room with Lance on his knees in front of him, one hand on the wall, the other tangled in Lance’s hair as his hips rocked fucking into his open warm mouth. 

“That feels good,” Keith murmured as Lance took him deeper. 

_ “What feels good? Keith?” _

Keith startled looking up at the sound of Shiro’s voice over the intercom. He took a deep breath as he realized that he had accidentally touched the damn thing while trying to brace himself against the wall. Below him Lance let out a soft chuckle, not pausing as he raised one hand up to cup Keith’s balls. 

“I uhh, fuck,” Keith swore shaking his head, “sorry I just took off my boots and uhh, shit hit the com.”

There was a chuckle over the line,  _ “I know that feeling well after a long day. Actually, while I have you here can I ask a question of your last mission?” _

Keith swallowed, looking down at Lance who was taking Keith’s erection as though it were a job. Lance’s throat constricted around the tip of Keith’s cock, making it hard for Keith to keep quiet. 

Keith closed his eyes before answering his voice coming out slightly strangled, “Uhh yeah?”

_ “Are you alright? Should I come to you?” _

“What?” Keith squeaked, “No, no. I’m fine, just tired.”

_ “Okay..” _

Shiro went on to talk about their last mission, asking about the behaviours of the people. Keith gave clipped answers, trying to hold in the moans which were on the tip of his tongue. He knew he was going to get Lance later. He wasn’t sure how, but it was now on. Keith tugged on Lance’s hair, he was close. Lance raised his eyebrows in invitation and Keith thrusted as he came, ending the call with Shiro abruptly.

“You little shit.” Keith gasped.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Lance said, wiping away a drop of cum from the corner of his mouth with his thumb before sucking the digit. 

 

* * *

It was a week later before they were able to get together again. This time, they were inside Red’s cockpit, Keith was sitting in the chair while Lance rode his cock. Keith thrusted up into Lance, getting the most wonderful sounds out of him. That was when the display lit up.

“Shit,” Lance gasped, “don’t answer it.”

Keith smirked thrusting up hard, grateful they were still dressed from the waist up. “Consider this payback,” he whispered before asking Red to open the display.

Lance immediately stopped moving his mind blank as he saw the display open up to show the castle ship bridge with not only Allura, but also Coran and Lotor looking back.

_ “Lance? Are you on Keith’s lap?”  _ Allura asked, her head cocking, trying to understand what she was seeing on her display.

“Uhh, yes?” Lance answered, his face going a brilliant shade of red. 

_ “Is this one of those strange Earth customs?”  _ Coran asked.

Keith snorted behind Lance, the movement sending vibrations through Lance, making it hard for him to do anything more than moan. 

“Yeah,” Keith supplied, leaning forward slightly to mask a thrust upwards, “it’s just an Earth thing. What can we do for you?”

_ “I just saw that you had stopped while on your way back to the castle, I wanted to be certain that you didn’t hit any trouble.”  _ The princess squinted at the screen, _ “Lance? Are you alright?” _

Lance whimpered as he felt Keith’s hand snake around his waist and begin to pump his cock. 

“Yeah I’m alright,” Lance licked his lips, “we thought we saw a blip for someone asking for help. Turned out to be nothing. We should be back in a dobash or so.”

_ “I’m glad to hear it.” _ She smiled.

“Was that all?” Lance asked. He was so close, he wanted to have Keith start pounding into him. Forget that they had an audience, there was a light chuckle behind him as he began to squirm in his seat trying to grind down on Keith.

_ “I think so. Are you sure you’re alright, Lance? Your vitals are so very high right now.” _

_ “His face is rather flushed too.” _ Coran added.

Keith grinned, running his finger along Lance’s slit, smearing the precun down his thick shaft. He could feel how Lance tightened around his cock, trying to fuck Keith without being noticed by the others on the call. Lance let out a small whimper then swore before telling Red to shut communications, cutting off the screen to the castleship, leaving three very confused aliens staring at a blank wall.

“You did that on purpose!” Lance complained.

“Want me to stop?” Keith asked, his hand stilling it motion.

Lance groaned, “No, what I want is for you to finish what you started and then fly us back, where I want to continue in my quarters until the sleep cycle is over.”

“Good boy.” Keith removed his hand from Lance’s erection, placing them on his hips as he rose up and began to thrust up into Lance. He didn’t stop until Lance was a writhing mess. Keith mentally apologized to Red as he saw Lance cum across her control panel, but didn’t stop until he had filled Lance with his own. 

Lance collapsed against Keith, his breath laboured. “I think they might know.”

“Does that bother you?” Keith asked, his voice careful and measured.

“Not as much as I thought it would.” Lance turned to look back at Keith. “I’m sorry I made you wait.”

Keith shrugged, “Not all of us came out or knew our preference as a kid.”

“I really rather like you.”

Keith snorted, “I would hope so, given I’m balls deep inside you right now.” 

“You really had to go there?” 

Keith nipped Lance’s neck, “You love it when I go there. So does this mean I can start to mark you up?”

Lance shivered, “Is that some kind of Galra thing?”

“Not sure, but I do like the idea of showing others that you are mine.” Keith chuckled, “and based on your response, I don’t think you are adverse to the idea either.”

“Let’s first try to make it back in one piece before the princess sends out everyone to find us.”

Lance let out a soft moan as he shifted and stood up, Keith’s cock slipping from the warmth of his ass. Keith shivered as he saw a small trickle of his cum trail between Lance’s bare thighs.

“Home now,” Keith ordered, “I’m going to have the whole castle know exactly who you belong to by the end of this sleep cycle.”

Lance blushed a brilliant shade of red, mumbling something in his native tongue, which Keith didn’t catch. Keith tucked himself back into his flight suit, grinning as Lance stepped away to clean himself up, leaving Keith to pilot Red back to the castle (and clean her console). Keith sighed, enjoying the familiar feel of her controls as they flew through space, the feel of her presence in his mind, warm and welcoming. She was happy that her two cubs were now together, purring as she sped towards the castle.

Keith smiled to himself, it might not be perfect but at least there was progress. Bonus being that he could now abolish their rules. Keith chuckled as he could already hear the lecture from Shiro about how relationships can harm a team, but when has he ever been one for following the rules?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed! Please kudos/comment as it def inspires the muse! <3
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
